eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandido
|year=1990 |position=5th |points=96 |previous=Nacida para amar |next=Bailar Pegados |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} '''Bandido '''was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1990 in Zagreb performed by Azúcar Moreno. Toñi and Encarna Salazar, the singers, initially missed their cues when coming on stage to perform the song, so they left the stage in confusion with the music still playing. The two ladies came back on stage for a second time and performed the song with success. The song was performed first preceding Greece. At the close of voting, despite their technical problems, it finished in 5th place with 96 points. Lyrics Spanish= Ladies and Gentlemen It's showtime at the Apollo Theater Everybody, the Hardest-Working Man in Show Business La luna me embrujó y me llevó hasta ti Veneno del amor que yo feliz bebí Y aunque mi pecho ardió y me abrasó la piel Me supo dulce como la miel Tus ojos, bandido, robaron con cuentos La sangre y la vida de mi corazón Tu ausencia en mis noches provoca lamentos Suspiros y llantos de oscura pasión Y ahora cada vez que de mi lado te vas Siento el dolor crecer más y más Tus ojos, bandido, robaron con cuentos La sangre y la vida de mi corazón Tu ausencia en mis noches provoca lamentos Suspiros y llantos de oscura pasión Así que abrázame con furia de huracán Que el fuego de tu amor sea como un volcán Y luego bésame, atrápame en tu red Que al fin tus labios colmen mi sed Tus ojos, bandido, robaron con cuentos La sangre y la vida de mi corazón Tu ausencia en mis noches provoca lamentos Suspiros y llantos de oscura pasión Tus ojos, bandido, robaron con cuentos La sangre y la vida de mi corazón Tu ausencia en mis noches provoca lamentos Suspiros y llantos de oscura pasión |-| Translation= Ladies and Gentlemen It's showtime at the Apollo Theater Everybody, the Hardest-Working Man in Show Business The moon bewitched me and took me to you Love poison that I drank happily And although my chest burned and scorched my skin For me, it tasted as sweet as honey Your eyes, bandit, stole with lies The blood and the life of my heart Your absence in my nights causes sadness Sighs and tears of dark passion And now every time that you leave me I feel the pain growing bigger and bigger Your eyes, bandit, stole with lies The blood and the life of my heart Your absence in my nights causes sadness Sighs and tears, and dark passion So embrace me with hurricane fury May the fire of your love be like a volcano And then kiss me, trap me in your net May your lips finally quench my thirst Your eyes, bandit, stole with lies The blood and the life of my heart Your absence in my nights causes sadness Sighs and tears, and dark passion Your eyes, bandit, stole with lies The blood and the life of my heart Your absence in my nights causes sadness Sighs and tears, and dark passion Trivia *Apollo Theater - club for popular music in Harlem, New York; home of 'It's Showtime at the Apollo', a variety show consisting of new talent. *Hardest-Working Man in Show Business - one of the titles James Brown is recognized by. *The English part at the beginning is only performed in the studio version of the song. Videos Category:Spain Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1990 Category:20th Century Eurovision